


what she is and what she is not are just about the same.

by MostlyFandomTrash



Series: stitched with the colours of you [5]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: And was like, Character Study, Introspection, Multi, Original Character(s), and took her home to edmund, caspian found her almost drowned at sea btw, hey this is our kid now, just thought u should know that, luce's backstory has me thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/pseuds/MostlyFandomTrash
Summary: she is both the daughter of kings, and not.
Series: stitched with the colours of you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028062
Kudos: 12





	what she is and what she is not are just about the same.

she is both the daughter of kings and not . she is both the princess of a lion ' s land and what she has grown to be and the drowning orphan in the middle of a vast sea she once was . she is both six years old and sixteen , sixteen and twenty - six , standing at the edge of a world she rules who ' s mysteries her papa had told was hers to unravel . she is both the daughter of kings and not . 

she is both the daughter of kings and not . she is both the silver eyed lady of her fathers ' court and the freckled covered girl of long past courtyard battles . she is both the princess who had learned how to command armies and steer ships and the sister who figured out the best way to distract her older brother so that she was winning . she is both the daughter of kings and not .

she is both the daughter of kings and not . she is both the little girl a seafarering king brought home one cold day years ago and the woman who said to her fathers that she would rather see the sky above her than the stone she grew up in under her . she is both the princess of two countries and the child that her countrymen have whispered about . she is both the daughter of kings and not .

she is both the daughter of kings and not . she is both the tilt of her tad ' s head that he has when explaining something and the way papa ' s eyes light up when he ' s on the open sea . she is both the way her brother swings his sword like it ' s an extension of his own arm and the grin that graces her lips that looks nothing like any of thiers . she is both the daughter of kings and not .

she is both the daughter of kings and not . she is luce of narnia and telmar , daughter of warrior kings and princess to a nation bigger than she will ever travel , but she is also just luce , a little girl who ' s never quite known where exactly she came from and has never really cared . she is both the daughter of kings and not . 

_the not_ , she thinks , _is unimportant ._


End file.
